


Sons of Durin: A Primer

by BubuBORG



Series: Team Medi:  Sons of Durin [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubuBORG/pseuds/BubuBORG
Summary: This series will deal with Fili and Kili's life away from Arda in the 80 years between The Battle of the Five Armies and Medic Craft 9.  I also wanted to explore how they went from the guys as depicted in Tolkien's books and Jackson's movies to the versions that I'd imagined for my Team Medi stories.  So this series will attempt to explore that.  and with any luck it will be any kind of good.So to that end, here's a bit of a Team Medi primer and a sneak preview.





	Sons of Durin: A Primer

_**Team Medi** is a crossover universe. It primarily takes place in the Prime Star Trek timeline, and the events of The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings and other shows/movies that don't directly impact this series, kind of flow into it._

_Also, in order to decipher a Third Age year into an Earth Year, subtract the Third Age year by 661._

_So by earth standards, this story begins in the Earth Year 2280, five years before Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan._

_While the core of the Team Medi universe concerns itself with the adventures of Adam Reid III, Joshua Maurice Reid-Lebeau, and Buffi K'gar, this series will be about my favorite sons of Durin, Fili and Kili.  This is what I know so far:_

 

 

 

_Upon their deaths, Fili and Kili are taken to Earth and are revived through 23rd century means.  There, they undergo a bit of culture shock, but eventually enroll into Starfleet Academy.  Over the next 8 decades, they become distinguished officers and are an asset to Adam, Josh and Buffi in their earliest adventures._

_This is their story, and here is a sneak preview:_

 

 

**_I’m Alive_ **

 

“They want to bury him.”

 

The Elvenking looked upon his captain, who seemed adrift on waves on the sea. The young dwarf lay still and cold in her arms.  That was the Elves way; to always think of things in nautical terms.  It was their way of knowing that their destiny would always end in returning to their source over the ocean before the World’s End.

“Yes,” Thranduil said, simply.  He looked upon Tauriel, with tears in her eyes.  No elf should have tears down their cheeks in grief, he thought, but then again, it seemed like centuries since he’d allowed one to stain his own.  

“If this is love, I do not want it,” Tauriel proclaimed, then pleaded.  “Take it from me, _please_.”

Thranduil didn’t know what to say.

“Why does it hurt so much?” she asked, sobbing.  

“Because,” her King answered, in admission of being wrong, in apology, “It was _real_.”

 

 

 

Kíli’s body was eventually taken from Tauriel and placed next to his brother Fíli’s body, slain on the same day.  

Gandalf the Grey looked upon them, then back to Balin, son of Fundin, who wrung his hands together.

“It was going to be so regardless, so why does this change anything?” He demanded of Gandalf.  “I know they have the means to bring them back with their medicine!  This need not be their end!”

“What of their uncle?” Gandalf said, quietly.  Across the makeshift morgue in Dale the body of Thorin Oakenshield lay in state, with the little figure of the hobbit he’d brought along for this debacle looking bereft and sobbing.

“It won’t work,” Balin sighed.  “For a number of reasons.  Too much damage.”

Gandalf looked at him.  “Your request has a cost.”

Balin raised his heavy eyebrows and shrugged, as if to say he could afford it.

“Though Kíli and Fíli may yet live, they will have to be taken beyond this sphere.”

Balin quickly, perhaps too quickly, answered: “Yes!  Yes, please, just don’t let them perish!”

Gandalf nodded, and brought out two devices out of a pouch and placed them on Fíli and Kíli’s foreheads, and they were surrounded by a serene green glow.

“There,” Gandalf had said, “They are now in stasis, and they will go straight to Starfleet Medical to be revived.  The price, Balin, the price.  You have no idea.”

 

“What is this?” 

 

Gandalf and Balin turned to see Tauriel standing before them. She went straight to Kíli’s still body and beheld the stasis device.

“He’s gone…he’s been removed,” She said, putting her hands in front of her.

“Lady,” Gandalf said, in soothing tones.  “Where he goes, you may not follow for a time.”

“What care I for time?” Tauriel snapped.  “The grace that was given the Elves give me all manner of time.  What do you plan to do?”

“He goes to the heart of the United Federation of Planets,” He told her.  “To the planet that circles the star Nessa.”

“How ironic,” She said, scoffing, “That it is he in the end who walks in another world.”

 

 

Fíli and Kíli were placed aboard the _USS Hanson_ , an Oberth-class science vessel that Gandalf employed for his own uses and missions from time to time.  It was commanded by a broad-shouldered Cainian, Captain Rott Ag’ta, who didn’t mind ferrying the El-Aurian to Arda illicitly.  His misadventures in his youth on the _USS Medea_ stemmed from his knowing the Admiral, and he wouldn’t give those memories up for all the galaxy.  

“Thank you again, Captain Ag’ta,” Gandalf’s voice came over the comm.  “This is precious cargo, and please get it to Starfleet Medical, post haste.”

“Of course.  And then there’s the matter of when we’ll be returning to take you back to Starfleet Headquarters.”

“Oh, don’t give that too much concern.  You—“

“I’ll know when you want to send for me.” Ag’ta finished with a chuckle.  So the usual arrangement?”

“Quite so,” Gandalf agreed.  “Gandalf out.”

The audio cut off with a puff of static.  Ag’ta looked at the main viewer, the planet before them, and beyond that, the sea of stars.  “All right.  Helmsman, set course for Earth, warp factor 8.”

“Aye-aye, Captain,” the helmsman replied.  

 

 

_Medical Log, Stardate 8079.1, Dr. Leonard McCoy recording.  Subjects originate from planet Anor II.  Anatomically are within the 98th percentile of standard humanoid norms.  As such will recommend standard resuscitation procedures after tissue damage has been repaired and brain function has been confirmed.  All in all recovery seems all but assured.  Psychologically, however, I have reservations.  Sections of Anor II, including the region subjects originate, are at a Stage III Preindustrial level of technology and the culture shock may inflict more damage than the  mortal wounds that brought them here to begin with.  However, despite my protests, this is apparently beyond my pay grade._

_Good luck, fellas._

 

 


End file.
